justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Training: Special Delivery
Training: Special Delivery is a mission in Just Cause 4. Introduction Quote from the map marker: "Black Hand spies are passing around shipments of explosives. Help the trainees destroy the supply chain." Bring any weapons for this mission. The mission's starting location is a lighthouse in Cayito. You can find a unique Army of Chaos soldier here, wearing a harness around their chest. Unfortunately, after the mission is complete, this unique soldier will no longer spawn. If you need a new weapon, there's a weapon crate on top of the lighthouse. Walkthrough Beginning Once you start the mission, you are immediately tasked to enter a vehicle with two passenger seats. You can use any vehicle of your choice, but there is a nearby Warrior Offroader in Army of Chaos colors. You are then tasked to pick up the two trainees, and travel to 4 destinations to blow up bombs planted by the Black Hand. Sargento will call and tell you that enemy spies have been using explosives on the Army of Chaos' supply convoys, and that they have the enemy's delivery schedule. He then tells you to take the recruits and blow those bombs up on their terms. You don't even have to worry about the trainees. They can take at least 2 to 3 LMG magazines to kill. You can do this mission without any worry whatsoever. Bomb disposal Your first destination is Cayito Norte, the same part of town in which the mission starts. Once you're here, keep it simple. Take out the two snipers, destroy the bombs, and move on. You don't need to kill every Black Hand soldier, just the ones who get in your way. The trainees, however, like fighting, so they'll stick around longer to fight. Once you've destroyed the bombs, return to your vehicle. Enter your vehicle, and the recruits will follow themselves. The second and next destination is Cayito Sur, the southern part of Cayito. The trainees will comment on the Black Hand planting bombs without their knowledge. Reach Cayito Sur and repeat the same steps you performed in Cayito Norte. No need to worry about the trainees, just do your job, and move on. If your vehicle is too damaged at this point, commandeer a Black Hand vehicle, and move to the next destination. A trainee will talk about how she hates the Black Hand. Your next destination is Punto Sur. You are at first tasked to reach Bahía del Santo, but are redirected to Punto Sur once you have reached Bahía Del Santo. Repeat the same process and keep it simple. Once you've picked up the trainees, Sargento will call and tell you that your last stop is the supplier, still unloading their goods. You are tasked to reach Las Brisas. As soon as the game identifies that you've reached Las Brisas, and tasks you to destroy the bombs, exit your vehicle, and use the grappler and the parachute to get to those bombs. Blow up the bombs, but don't get too close. The mission is completed once all bombs are destroyed. Video Category:Content Category:Just Cause 4 Missions Category:Sargento's missions